Unexpected Expectations
by Passionate Kay
Summary: Set after S2 of Ats, and S5 of BtVS, the Fang Gang learn of Buffy's untimely death, and flock to Sunnydale in their grief. But amid all of their grief, what happens when they learn a new Slayer is called...and it's one of their own...
1. : the beginning of a lifetime

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of A Lifetime  
  
"She...she, what?" Cordelia asked disbelievingly, as Willow began to cry in Angel's arms. The shock that filled her body was unbelievable. It felt so weird to hear that Buffy Summers was dead. She didn't believe it at first. None of it seemed possible. Summers couldn't die. She was needed. She was the Slayer.  
  
Cordelia turned around, with her hand over her opened mouth, and made her way into Wesley's arms. Wesley, who also had a look of shock on his face, just held her tightly as he watched Angel closely. The Slayer was dead. And that meant one thing. Someone else was going to be called.  
  
Fred and Gunn stood off to the side, lost in the scene that was taking place before their eyes. They didn't really know Buffy. Well, Fred didn't. Gunn had heard the others talk or make reference about her before, but he didn't know her personally. He still felt for his friends, as thoughts of his own sister's death plagued his mind, and his heart. Fred watched Angel's eyes. She had never seen eyes so full of mystery and emptiness before. But in that moment, as he slowly caressed Willow's soft, red hair, she could have sworn she saw the passion of life reflect from his eyes. Soon, a small tear escaped the corner of the vampire's eye, and Fred looked away quickly, pretending not to see it.  
  
Cordelia stared blankly past Wesley's shoulder, as he also caressed her hair, trying to comfort her. Buffy's voice rang through her head as she blinked, and a tear escaped her right eye, and traveled slowly down her rosy cheek. The major Bitca that was somewhat responsible for the better person she was today was actually...deceased. She didn't want to say ~ dead. It sounded so vampirish, and evil. No, Buffy Summer's was deceased.  
  
"She, she died closing the portal, and Dawn, she saved Dawn. She...saved..." Willow, said, suddenly trailing off, before more tears escaped her eyes. Angel continued to hold her closely, until Willow seemingly let go, and sat once again on the red couch against the wall, rocking slowly back and forth, while cradling herself. Angel, turned to Cordelia and Wesley, with red eyes, and quickly pushed past them. Cordelia tried to stop Angel, but she knew that there was nothing at this point in time that could hold him back from doing what he wanted to do. She turned over to Willow, and moved over to the couch and sat next to her. At first, silence prevailed, with the exception of Willow's sniffs as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then, as Cordelia looked over to her, the words just came out like a smooth liquid. "I'm so...so sorry Willow. I know how much she meant to you." Willow wiped away another tear, and then tilted her head over to Cordelia. She spoke no words, but the ghost of a smile showing her gratitude for Cordelia's concern danced across Willow's face before she looked away again.  
  
The loud sound of a growl filled the room, and caught everyone's attention suddenly. Cordelia looked towards the door that led to the back office, but she didn't move. Another loud roar came again, but this one was different. It wasn't of anger or passion. It was a deep and sorrowful moan into the oblivion from one lost soul to another. An additional tear ran down Cordelia's face, as she stared blankly into the darkness of the opened door that led into Angel's office. He was taking it harder than she expected. But Buffy Summers was the love of his...undead life.  



	2. : letting Go

Chapter 2 - Letting Go  
  
"Thank you," Cordelia said, to Gunn, who handed her a tissue. The sun was already setting, and everyone had had a considerably rough day. They had made it in time to catch Buffy's funeral. It was something Cordelia didn't expect. Buffy still looked so young and full of life as she lied in the opened casket. The candles and white roses that surrounded her deceased body made the Slayer looked like a sleeping beauty...waiting in vain for her prince to come and give her the kiss that would stir the life back into her. Now, as everyone stood outside near a tree in the graveyard, they didn't know what to say. Giles had taken Dawn home earlier, and Xander and Anya had headed back home as well. Willow and Tara were sitting near a tree, holding each other and having conversations on how Buffy's soul was with the Goddess, resting in the peace that Buffy had deserved. Wesley, Fred, and Gunn were standing beside Cordelia as she suddenly glanced towards a tree near the tombstone that marked Buffy's freshly dug grave. The familiar black sillouhette of a man gave Cordelia comfort as he stepped into the now-glowing twilight. The only tragedy about the funeral was that the one person that wanted to be there the most couldn't make it. Not to make anyone at the church suspicious, they of course, had to hold Buffy's funeral during the daytime hours, which automatically ruled Angel out of the picture. Now, as he drearily stood before the tombstone, it made Cordelia feel even worse. Her eyes watched Angel sadly, who was now kneeling on the dirt. "Let's go," she told the others, motioning for them to start for Angel's car, which was still parked on the street on the outskirts of the graveyard. She knew that if there was one thing Angel deserved, it was time alone...to let go.  
  
Tears continued to travel down Angel's cold cheek as he played with a white rose that rested across the dirt on Buffy's grave. He hadn't been there to help her. He SHOULD have been there to help her. With everything that was going on in L.A, and Buffy having her own problems with the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, they hardly had time to be together. The last time they had had the chance to hold each other was when Joyce had passed on. Thankfully, he was there for Buffy. She really needed him, and he was there. Bittersweet memories filled his mind as he remembered when he was sitting in the exact same position with her before, over Joyce's grace. The only difference now, was that Buffy wasn't in his arms and close to his heart. Now, she was in the earth, resting in an eternal sleep that she would never awaken from. "I should...I should have been there for you," Angel sobbed out, scratching at the dirt, as his head lowered down, and he started to breathe through his tears. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to cry anymore. He had to accept the fact that Buffy was dead. There wasn't anything anyone could do about it. She had to die...it was part of her mortal life. But did she have to die so young? Angel pushed his hand deep into the pocket of his coat, and his finger's searched for a small object that rested at the very bottom. He pulled it out slowly, as his eyes continued to stare out in a daze. It was a necklace, with a very unique charm. Buffy had given it to him a long time ago. She had told him that it was something she had back when she first learned she was the Slayer. She had told him that it meant a lot to her, and she wanted him to have it, because he meant a lot to her, too. But now, as thoughts filled his head of her never returning, he set the necklace out on the edge of the tombstone. "I'll, never...forget you," he whispered, as his hand moved away from the tombstone and the necklace. He slowly stood up, while continuing to read Buffy's gravestone over and over. "She saved the word a lot." A small came across Angel's face as the last tear fell from his ear. "That she did," he said to himself. "And I love her for it."  
  
He turned around, and found the Fang Gang sitting in his car at the edge of the graveyard. He felt a little better. He hadn't said goodbye when she was alive, but at least he got to say goodbye now. The dirt made sounds as he walked slowly away from the grave, and back to the car. He had finally...let go.  



End file.
